


Ready

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Ready

It’s been weeks since she first moved into the small town, nothing to keep her occupied but work and church. She wasn’t exactly religious, but it was what she did growing up and it grew to be a weekly ritual for her.

But how she ended up in the Ghoul’s chambers, still somehow eludes her. Initially, she was merely volunteering to help at the church, though admittedly, she occasionally stole glances towards his direction, noticing the slimness of his form and the broadness of his shoulders. Man of the church of not, she could appreciate a well-built man when she saw one. And that’s why she was going to hell, she thought; but now he has her cornered against his bookcase, confessing that she has never…

“O-oh no, I’ve never..” She looked down, her face flushing a bright shade of red. The Ghoul stepped towards her, reaching out his hand to lift her face.

She saw his eyes, bright against the monochromatic colour of his mask, but something lurked underneath, a sinister charm that only lured her in.

“I don’t believe you.” He said, his voice low. She swallowed, and just then she thought about last night, how she dreamed of him. Images flashed in her mind, how his hands roamed her body in the the dream, fingers touching her the way she wanted, being in the mercy of those piercing blue eyes and waking up, having mindlessly satisfied herself. Warmth spread throughout her body, and down between her legs.

“I know you dream about me..” The Ghoul said, inching closer to her, “and the things you do to yourself, late at night..” She moved back, bumping against the bookcase. She was so transfixed with the Ghoul’s stare she hardly noticed his hand going up her legs.

“I dream about you too..” He said, his fingers tickling the inside of their thighs. “I have since the first day I saw you here, oh yes. I see you, between the pews, week after week.” His mask was so close to her face, she could make the tiny imperfections upon it. “Absolutely enthralling…” He whispered to himself. Her breaths only grew quicker, her heart pounding in her ears. The Ghoul studied her features, as if she held the answers to all his questions.

Then, the Ghoul lifted up his mask to reveal his lips. She didn’t know what to do, but a voice in her head told her to keep still, and that she did as his lips met hers. As they kissed, he felt his hand brush against her underwear, and as if by some reflex she moved her hips against it. She moaned against his lips, when suddenly a flicker of sense pulled her out of her trance. She laid a hand on his chest.

“N-no..” She stuttered, “y-you’re a man of the cloth. I-I can’t possibly- it’s wrong.”

The Ghoul merely smirked at her, “oh my sweet, I think you know by now, that this isn’t that kind of church.” And suddenly, he slipped his fingers into her underwear, finding her already wet center, prying a gasping breath from her throat. He worked his fingers and watched her face, her expression completely changing as she is caught off guard by the paralyzing sensation.

“It’s.. wrong…” She managed to gasp, her hand clutching tightly at his chest as his fingers gently massaged her sensitive bud.

“Do you want me to stop?” He said to her, his voice so dark and clear beneath his mask. She could only gasp, moaning as the sensation intensified.

“N-no.” She stuttered, her mind completely taken over by her body’s need, and her fingers now also clutching tightly on his sleeve.

Alone with the Ghoul in his chambers, her senses turned on to full blast, her quiet gasps and the faint rustling of cloth were deafening to her ears. More and more the pressure within her built, seeing stars underneath her closed lids, she came; her body shuddering beneath his. She felt light, weightless as she held onto him, hanging her arms around his neck for she thought that if she let go, she might float away.

He withdrew his hand from her and took her chin with the other, tilting her head to face him. Her eyes glazed over, he watched her before speaking.

“Did that feel wrong?” He said softly. She gulped, her lips parting as she steadied her breath. No, she thought but she was still so overwhelmed, she couldn’t speak, and as if the Ghoul could read her mind, he replied.

“Good.” He smiled underneath his mask, and she could almost see it, his clear blue eyes twinkling in the dim light.

He took her arms from around his neck and led her to his bed, having her face it. They stood at the side of his bed, the Ghoul hovering behind her. Slowly, the Ghoul worked his hands on the zip of her dress. She could feel her heartbeat pulse throughout her entire body, her form tensing at the Ghoul’s hands.

“Just relax.” The Ghoul whispered to her ear as his hands went over her shoulders, sliding off her dress. She felt her body relax, now free from the confines of her dress, but the moment she felt his fingers upon her skin, she tensed up once again. The Ghoul chuckled behind her.

“Don’t be so nervous,” he said, “it’s okay.” He traced a finger down the middle of her back, sending a rippling sensation throughout her body. She continued to steady her breath, trying to calm herself. “We’ll take it nice..” the Ghoul said, sliding his fingers over the hook of her bra and undoing it, “..and slow.” He moved his palms over her shoulders, hooking a thumb under each strap and sliding it down her shoulders.

As he let the article of clothing fall to the floor, his palms finally met her breasts. Lightly calloused fingers gently grasped at the tender flesh, and somehow she finally relaxed, her body melting against his touch. His thumbs grazed over her erect nipples, the feeling sending a tingle straight down to her clit. She leaned back against him, her hands on either side of his thighs to steady herself. As she did, she felt his hardness rub against her back which earned her a low grunt from the Ghoul.

The Ghoul then turned her around to face him. Their eyes met, she looked into his trying to decipher what he was thinking. All she could think of was how embarrassed she was, being so nervous with him, flinching at every delicate touch of his fingers. It was different she thought, she didn’t think she’d be this nervous; in her dreams she was confident, able to go along with every signal of her body, of his body. But, excitement and anticipation nonetheless lurked beneath, she never felt this way about anything, about anyone before, and she was ready, she was ready to give herself and to receive him.

The Ghoul ran his fingers down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps along the way, and took her hands in his. He lifted them up and placed them on his chest.

“We’ll take this at your pace now, is that alright?” He said, tilting his head towards hers. She inhaled and nodded as the Ghoul directed her fingers to the buttons of his clothing.

Slowly, she worked away at the buttons. Her hands must have been shaking as the Ghoul placed his hands over hers, chuckling. “It’s okay.”

She laughed nervously with him, the touch of his hands somehow giving her that boost of confidence as she steadily worked at his buttons once again. As his shirt fell open, she took her hands to his bare chest, the heat of his skin prickling her palms. She left them there for a moment, watching her hands rise and fall on his chest with every breath he took. She looked up at him, roaming her hands up his chest and brushing his clothes off his shoulders; icy blue eyes watching, waiting. Not breaking the gaze, she roamed her hands back down his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing herself closer to him. She tilted her head towards him and the Ghoul lifted his mask, meeting his lips to hers.

The kiss was warm and gentle, his lips soft against her own. Nothing could have been better, it was now that she realised never has she wanted anything more. Moments later she broke the kiss, the Ghoul replacing his mask once again. The Ghoul searched her face, waiting for her, and in that moment they were connected, words no longer needed. She bit her lip as she pulled away from him and backed up against the bed.

She climbed atop it, the Ghoul still watching her as she settled herself among the pillows. He unbuttoned his trousers and proceeded to climb on top of her. She wrapped her arms around the Ghoul’s neck as he lifted his mask again to kiss her. With his hands teasing the waistband of her underwear, he traced kissed along her jaw, down her neck and her chest. He then sat back on his legs and pulled away her underwear, and leaving a hand between her hips, he kissed her again. She moaned against his lips as she felt his finger slide along her wet slit, and pushed inside of her. He pulled back slightly and brought his finger to his lips. Her eyes widened, her breath hitching at the sight of him licking her clean off his fingers, her passions growing stronger. She ran her palms down his sides to his trousers, the Ghoul obliged pulling them down to finally reveal his erection. She looked down at it and back to the Ghoul.

“It’s okay,” he whispered to her, planting a kiss on her lips. He glided the tip of his cock against her slit. “Are you ready?” He breathed. She nodded in reply, and slowly she felt the head of his cock ease in inside of her. She gasped, her body completely set alight. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as more and more, the Ghoul eased in the rest of him inside of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her breaths coming quicker. He halted for a moment and she felt him, all of him, throbbing against her.

The Ghoul turned his face towards her and placed kisses upon her cheek and on her ear. “Ready?” He asked again, to which she lifted up her head, took a breath and nodded. Slowly, the Ghoul moved his hips back, leaving her before slowly filling her once again. Her gasps turned into moans as the Ghoul worked his body against hers, his cock filling her up as she tightened herself around him, the Ghoul grunting in encouragement. The Ghoul kept a slow, steady pace as she squeaked beneath him.

“What was that?” He grunted, his pace not faltering.

“Faster..” She breathed, her fingers digging into his skin. “Please, I want it faster.. deeper..” she moaned. The Ghoul lit up at her sudden request, and did not hesitate to obey. He slowly picked up his pace, pushing himself right into her, moans and yelps leaving her throat as more and more she came closer to her orgasm. She cursed as the feeling became too overwhelming for her.

“Come for me.” The Ghoul said gruffly into her ear, “Do it for me, come for me.” He panted, leading her to her release. As he continued to encourage her, she came undone. Shortly after, she felt him twitch inside of her, filling her with his warmth. Nothing else on earth felt as exquisite, never did she think that such beauty could be felt, it felt like stars filled her entire body and she was in heaven.

Her entire body quivered under his as they both came back from their heavenly high. The Ghoul breathed onto her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin before rolling himself off of her. They settled together between the sheets, the Ghoul’s body molding with hers as he embraced her from behind. He breathed against her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent of flowers, sweat and sex.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the Ghoul spoke first.

“Tell me you’ll stay.” He said. It caught her off guard, his voice sounded different, clearer than ever before. She turned to face him to find that he had now discarded his mask.

For a moment she found herself lost in his features, tracing her fingers on the side of his face, getting lost in the new found attraction of his eyes. It’s was different, she could see _him_ now.

“Yes.” She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips before fading into his arms.


End file.
